


Adoption

by KennaxVal



Category: The Haunting of Braidwood Manor (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Adoption

Paige's lungs burned as she and Eleanor raced down the halls of Braidwood Manor. She'd never run so hard in her life but dared not stop for fear that the fiery monster behind would catch them. But even in this moment of abject terror, Eleanor spoke of nothing except protecting her siblings. Those sweet, innocent children. In her brief time there, Paige developed a bond that she hoped would last forever.

With nowhere else to go, the young women were trapped as the sentient inferno once known as Rose Waverly advanced upon them. Paige held onto Eleanor tight, thankful that if she were to die that day, at least it would be with the woman she loves. A woman so pure of heart as to place the needs of the children in her care above her own. Tearfully, Paige placed a final kiss to Eleanor's cheek promising that she would stop at nothing to reunite with her in the next world. She braced, waiting for the scorched figure to strike...

"Ow!"

A tender bump started to form as Paige rubbed her forehead. She checked the overhead mirror and saw a red hue forming. 

"Oh, my goodness!" Eleanor's mouth and eyes went wide with shock. "I'm so terribly sorry, love. I'm afraid I'm not quite used to these, breaks, do you call them?"

Paige nodded and groaned at the expanding spot. Not that her dream was pleasant, but waking up to an abrupt stop and a dashboard hitting your face isn't ideal either. She reached in her purse and pulled out some makeup. At least the agency wouldn't notice her bump unless they looked at her closely. It wouldn't help if they thought something might be wrong at home.

After checking herself in the mirror, Paige looked back to Eleanor clutching the steering wheel with white knuckles. The former ghost was making a lot of progress in adapting to the modern world, and Paige wondered if she should give her girlfriend more credit. With a smile and a comforting hand to Eleanor's thigh, Paige let her know that she was doing great, even with the occasional jerky stop.

Finally, they arrived at a less than inspiring building with a tan, almost salmon like color of paint, a surrounding patch of grass that obviously hadn't been mowed for some time, and sign that was sun bleached. None of that mattered to either of them. Inside was the beginning of a new, exciting life for them and their family.

"Ready to be moms?" Paige asked. Eleanor nodded excitedly, but Paige couldn't help but notice her girlfriend's eyes not quite meeting her own. 

"Yes... yes. I'm quite ready. Lord knows it's taken long enough with these dreadful screenings and interviews with the biological mother. I'm sure it'll all work out."

Paige clutched onto Eleanor's arm, stopping her. "Uh, Eleanor, that's not exactly the attitude that you're supposed to have going into motherhood."

"Whatever do you mean?"

After taking a quick look around, Paige started walking Eleanor back to the car, keeping her voice low.

"Look, you know I love you more than anything, Eleanor. We're about to be mothers. So why do I feel like you're less than excited about that?"

At first, Eleanor said nothing, just looked around, trying to avoid her girlfriend's gaze. But she couldn't hide her trembling bottom lip and watering eyes before looking straight at Paige and weeping on her shoulder. Paige teared up and held onto Eleanor tight.

"It's ok, Eleanor. Just let it all out. We can figure this out together. Even if that means you don't want to do this anymore."

"Heavens, no!" Paige jumped back at Eleanor's slight outburst. It always startled her whenever her normally meek girlfriend raised her voice. "I'm dreadfully sorry, love. It's just that... that..."

With a warm smile, Paige brushed a stray hair out of Eleanor's face and kissed her softly on the lips. They rested their foreheads together in a moment of silence. It was almost serene, but not quite given whatever it was on Eleanor's mind. Still, Paige wanted to make sure her girlfriend didn't feel any kind of pressure.

"Thank you, Paige. You're incredibly sweet, but I do need to tell you this." Eleanor took a moment to breathe and compose herself. "The only mother I've ever known is my own, and we all know how that turned out. I'm scared, Paige. More than anything, I'm terrified of the blood that flows within me. What if I'm capable of abusing our child in such a manner?"

A tremendous heartache filled Paige. How could she have been so blind to what her girlfriend was experiencing? Of course, she was going to be hesitant after her experiences with her mother. Paige held on to Eleanor even tighter at that moment never wanting to let go. She knew everything was going to be ok. It was just a matter of making sure Eleanor knew that too.

"Eleanor, I'm so sorry that I didn't think about your experiences. You've been through so much with your mother doing such horrible things to you and your siblings, then having to raise them in ignorance of their fate and now adjusting to this world and being a mother yourself. I never stopped to think about how that would all impact you, and I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, Paige."

"No, it's not. I should've talked to you about all that, and been more sensitive to what you've gone through. Just know that I believe in you with all my heart and soul, and I know you're going to make the best mom."

"You really mean it?"

"Of course, I do. I wouldn't have gone through all of this if I thought you would suck as a parent. I know this is scary, I really do. But everyone has those feelings, even those who have normal lives, and we have an opportunity to share our love and home with the precious angel in there, so what do you say?"

Eleanor wiped her tears away and nodded. "I want this, Paige. I want to start a family with you and to prove to myself that I'm not defined by my own parentage. Thank you, my love. Thank you for pulling me out of this darkness."

***

After a few minutes to re-apply their makeup, the two mothers to be walked through the doors. It was a familiar setting for them, which had grown tiresome. But it was all worth it when the caseworker walked out with the beautiful baby girl that would be their daughter. 

"Oh, Paige, she's breathtaking."

"She really is, hun. And now Clarissa can come home with us."

"Is that the new you're giving her?" The caseworker, aka the adoption nazi, asked. It's not so much that she was mean, but her colossally stoic nature rubbed them, especially Paige, the wrong way from day one. Any attempt to inject levity into the conversation was met with a blank stare. The exchanges grew tedious very quickly with only the promise of meeting their daughter keeping Paige going strong.

"That's right," Eleanor responded, bouncing her daughter up and down, gently, "we're naming her after my dear sister, God rest her soul."

"I'm sorry to hear that," the adoption nazi dryly responded. But it didn't matter. Once the formalities were complete, Eleanor and Paige huddled together in the car holding onto the bundle of joy in their arms. With light skin and brown hair and eyes, Clarissa looked surprisingly very much like her namesake. Paige looked affectionately at Eleanor with their daughter.

"Can I share a secret with you, Clarissa? You were named after someone who I love very much, but I can already tell you I love you even more."

The future was bright ahead with the new mothers pledging their hearts and souls not only to each other but also to their adorable daughter. Clarissa would grow up to be happy, healthy, and loved tremendously by her mothers. She would display the strong moral values taught to her and look to the love in her home as a guide when it was time to pursue a romance of her own. And it was time for her to be married, Eleanor watched with pride and happiness that she proved what a wonderful mother she could be.


End file.
